


I Just Wanna Say You're Mine

by tkae



Series: Daisuga Challenge: Partition [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff, basically i can't write plot so i'll just write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkae/pseuds/tkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I'm really asking for is you... Long as you know who you belong to...<br/>Inspired by Beyonce's "Mine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Say You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I really like possessivenss it's just like  
> g r e a t  
> I wrote another fic based on another Beyonce song   
> I literally have no control over my life  
> also i shouldn't _have_ to say this but you should _probably_ be listening to the song while you read it  
> 

                Creamy, yellow light leaks in from the window near the bed and my eyes beg to open, but it's much too bright and I'm not ready to wake up yet. I'm trying so hard to slip back into unconsciousness so I turn over and bury my head into the pillows. Clean and fragrant, immediately, his scent fills my head, so strong and so distinct, something I'll never be able to forget. My eyelids flutter open uncomfortably to see his broad, lean back. My eyes follow the line of his hair across his neck and down. His body moves slowly, inhaling and exhaling, and he's breathing so peacefully that it's hard to look away. The way his neck curves into his shoulders and the way his arms are perfectly angled and shaped around his muscles and the way his skin is golden and brown and shining in the morning light. I can't stop thinking about how perfect he is. He goes on and on about how _I'm_ beautiful all the time, but I don't think he's ever truly realized how much more sublime and exquisite he is himself. The thousands of hours he's put into practice and training have really done wonders on him and rewarded him delightfully.

                My hand unconsciously moves to touch him and my fingers brush ever so gently over his shoulder blades. Heat promptly makes its way to my face as I feel electricity run through the tips. I can't handle how much I love him. I adore him so much. With my face flushed, I start to trace imaginary lines into his smooth skin. I etch out the letters and words of my adoration into him with my nails and my brows furrow, face becoming frustrated. It's overwhelming to realize how much love I have for him and only him. I groan audibly and bury my face in his back. My arms snake under his arms and I pull myself as close as I can to him, breathing him in. Our skin meets and my legs are caught up in his. He's warm and soft and perfect.

                My lips brush against his freckles, and I kiss him in the same spot over and over, whispering words of admiration and tenderness into him.

                "I can't believe you're mine, Daichi." I hum and nuzzle my forehead into his shoulders. Trying to stay as close to him as I can.

                Suddenly, I feel a hand and his fingers are intertwining in between the spaces in mine. He purrs out a moan, and starts to turn over, letting my hand go. I lift my head to see that he's woken up and when he turns on his back, I lay my chin on his chest, staring up at him. He's groggy and his eyes are just barely opening but I can see him and I smile.

                "Hi." he croaks out beaming back at me. I can't help but giggle at him lovingly and grin back.

                "Hi." His fingers are working in my hair, sweetly brushing it out of my eyes. I lean into his grasp and close my eyes, feeling the sensations on my scalp. His hand moves down to caress my cheek attentively and I slowly crack my eyes open to see him looking at me intensely. Or maybe he's still sleepy? My hand is moving down to find his again and when I locate it, I thread my fingers in his and pull them to my lips, softly kissing his knuckles. For a minute we're just staring at each other, blinking slowly in the silence. And then his other hand goes to my waist and he starts to rut his fingers into a soft spot where I'm most sensitive. I burst out laughing.

                "Wai- no, Daichi, no!" I'm struggling to get out of his grip as he tightens his arms around me. I move to get up but he's right there, holding me. Our laughter fills the room and my heart races at the contact. I grab his arms and try to pin him down, but it proves futile for a little while. I, somehow, end up straddling his hips and finally get his arms to stop moving. My hands are on either sides of his head and I'm looking down at him trying to calm myself after laughing so much and then suddenly he's looking at me, with eyes that say a million things.

                He's intense and I soften my expression as I lean down, closing the distance between us, to press my lips against his. It's a slow gentle kiss as his mouth moves under mine. I suck and nip at his bottom lip, then his top. There's so many feelings in it but it's so calm, so chaste. So perfect. I feel strands of my hair start to graze his forehead as I lean into the kiss more. Our chests are touching and his arms are around my waist again. My hands are cradling his face and we're pressed against each other. But it's not a sexual feeling, having him up against me. I'm just elated to be this close to him. His tongue asks for entrance to my mouth and I part my lips slowly, tasting him fully now.

                It's a long kiss and it feels like we're touching for hours when I feel a slight breeze come through the window and make contact with my skin. I shiver and whimper into the his mouth.

                "Ah-!" I break away to take a breath and I gaze down at him again. "Why's the window open, it's cold..." I whisper. His eyes move over my face, trying to figure something out, but I continue to stare into his eyes. Abruptly, his arms are tight around me and he's flipping me over on my back. I yelp quietly, surprised at the sudden action and my arms coil around his neck firmly. He spreads my legs and his hand goes to grab me, already hard. Immediately, he starts to pump me hard and slow and I whine out in his ear.

                "Daichi-!" His hand doesn't stop and he brushes his fingers against my locked arms to signal me to let go. So I acquiesce hesitantly and go to grab at his strong upper arms but he pulls back and I settle for grabbing at my thighs instead, nails digging into the skin as he continues to stroke me over and over again. His other hand goes to my entrance where he presses in two fingers and he leans down to whisper in my ear, nose nuzzling in my neck. I gasp at the foreign-ness of it.

                "I want to hold you." He presses small kisses down my jaw line to my ear and begins to suck at my pecks, still pumping me, and still thrusting two fingers into me. My moans echo through the room.

                "Ah-! D-Daichi-!" I choke on the air in my lungs. He pulls out of me abruptly and takes his hand off of my cock to cradle my face in his hands. His eyes are fierce but they still look slightly groggy.

                "Hold me, Daichi." He closes the distance between us but he doesn't close his eyes and as our lips are moving, I'm staring intensely into his dark eyes for the longest time. He tilts his head in the other direction, our noses bumping, to get a better angle at deepening the kiss and my eyelids flutter closed, feeling him massage my tongue. I'm in heaven. I could kiss him like this forever and it still wouldn't be enough.

                I can feel his length graze my leg and I spread my legs open, waiting for him to take me. He pulls back and lines himself and begins to push in. It's uncomfortable and I scrunch up my face.

                "Damn it, I forgot." He pulls back again and leans over to the nightstand drawer to grab something and it clicks in my head. I hear the cap pop off and he squeezes out a liberal amount of lube onto his dick and slicks it up back and forth. He closes the bottle and throws it behind him somewhere. My fingers are fidgeting in the sheets and I'm trying my hardest not to be impatient about this. It takes everything in me now to squeak out a small "Hurry up".  He pulls my thighs open again and this time he's entering me slowly, easier now. It feels wet, and it feels foreign but most importantly it feels good.

                "Ahhh." I moan out and my fingers trace up his arm to pull him down to me again. I mash my mouth into his, desperate to taste his tongue again and he's thrusting into me. It's slow and its full of intention, I feel good and full. I'm whimpering over and over into his mouth as he plunges into me. He releases my lips and turns me on my side with my leg over his shoulder to fuck me deeper. My hand wanders to his sculpted thigh and I dig my nails into his skin, sweetly calling his name under my breath.

                "Daichi. Daichi. Daichi." My singing out his name reverberates in the room along with skin slapping and the creak of the bed. His rhythm is becoming stronger and stronger and on his face I can see irritation. He's looking for something, and he hasn't found it yet.

                "Ah-! Daichi, take it slow. It's alright."  I admire his face and his body again as he's fucking me enthusiastically.  I lean my head back in the pillow and breath in and out, occasional whines and mewls falling out of my throat.  I make sure that his name falls out as well in quick succession and when he finally hits that spot,  I almost scream.

                "Dai-! Ahhh! Daichi! Daichi! There!" My shoulders hunch up and tremors are running through my body while he continues to assault my prostate. When I look up through teary eyes, he's beaming down at me, obviously proud of himself. My fingers are balled in the bed sheets and I'm yelping every time he even so much as brushes that spot inside. Tears have brimmed over and saliva is most likely slipping out of my mouth because I am desperately trying to get him to do more, go faster, fuck harder, fuck _deeper_. But he doesn't, he keeps his agonizingly slow pace with hard thrusts. He stops and I whine loudly, ready to reprimand him. But hands find themselves in mine and he turns me on my back again. My legs wrap around his waist and he mounts me again, pushing in slowly. I'm completely satisfied with him inside me and he rocks into me and leans down on our intertwined hands for balance.

                I love him. I love him. _I love him._ There's no one else on the planet I would rather spend the rest of my waking days with other than him. He's everything I need and want and he's kind and dumb sometimes and thoughtful and so full of devotion. He's perfect.  I can't help it, it's too overwhelming.

                "I love you, Daichi. I love you so much. You're so perfect and _so, so, so perfect."_   I'm crying, and I don't realize it. My breath hitches as the tears fall down the side of my face. He lets go of my hands and leans down to wrap his arms around my entire body. Instinctively, my arms coil around his neck as I cry into his nape. His fingers are soothing against my skin and he continues to plunge into me again and again.

                "Koushi... I love you.  I need you more than anything." His velvet voice is hoarse in my ear and I start to meet his thrusts as best I can.

                "You're..." and then he's abusing that spot again and I'm shouting out.

                "Ah-! Mine! Mine! Mine, all mine! I can't believe you're mine, Daichi." I'm running through every moment he's ever loved me as much as he does now. The moment he called after me one day after practice and told me he'd been in love with me for the longest time. The moment he first pressed his lips against mine on the train when the lights went out because of a power outage. The moment swept me off my feet and into his arms on my front porch after our first day out together. The moment we first had sex and he was so bad at it that he kept apologizing over and over with tears in his eyes because he thought he had hurt me. The moment I woke up this morning and the first thing I saw was him. Every. Single. Moment.

                "Daichi. Daichi. Tell me you love me." I coo out in his ear and I loosen my arms so I can properly see his face.      

                "I love you, Koushi. I always will." His lips skim mine softly. "I belong to _you._ "

                "Don't ever touch anyone else like this. Don't ever fuck anyone else like this, Daichi. Only me, Daichi. You belong to me." I can't help but speak my thoughts aloud. I've never been a possessive person. Not out loud, anyways. I've always wanted to chain him down and keep him for myself, but even _I_ know that, that's not okay for a lot of reasons. But this much. I can at least ask _this much_ from him.

                His thrusts pick up and he's ramming into me harder now, faster.

                "Only you, Koushi. Only ever you. Koushi. Koushi." My name is like sugar on his lips, it sounds so exquisite on his tongue and I feel myself reaching my limit.

                "Say my name. Daichi!" My legs are tightening around him to get him deeper inside me.

                "Koushi. Koushi. Koushi!" I can't help but grind against him every time my name leaves him. The way he says it, the way it's filled with all his emotions, the things it does to my body and self-control. And at that, I'm coming and so is he. He growls into my nape, biting down hard on a soft spot of skin. I can't tell if blood is drawn and at the moment I don't really care.

                I ride out my orgasm as he thrusts shallowly a couple more times. He looks up, exhausted, at my face and I can't resist capturing his wet lips in mine for the hundredth time. Fingers lock in hair and I'm moaning into his mouth still. My arms unwind from his neck and he's laying down on my heaving chest, trying to catch his breath like me.

                After about 10 minutes of just laying and playing with my hair, he sits up and pulls me with him.

                "Shower."

                The water is warm and nice and feels good on my tense muscles. I clean everything out from where he came, which he came a lot, and stand under the water for a long time. He comes up from behind and sucks on the skin near my shoulder, on my neck, below my earlobe. I turn around and push him against the wall. We end up kissing for another 5 minutes until the water starts to get icy cold and I am yelling loudly to turn off the water, please, oh my god, it's so cold.

                I get dried off and dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt and then, I finally remember what I was supposed to do this morning. He comes out in sweats and leans on the bed, finally flopping down face first.

                "That felt good," he chuckles. "But I'm exhausted, Suga."

                I walk over to the nightstand next to my side of the bed and fish around in the drawer for a bit until I find what I'm looking for and throw it onto the bed near his head. The bed creaks under my weight as I sit down and wait for him to look up. When he finally _does_ turn his head, his eyes focus on the small box I've placed in front of him. I smirk at him expectantly as he abruptly sits up properly and grabs the box, opening it quickly.  His face turns red and he visually fidgets in place. He gazes at me expectantly, waiting for something.

                I sigh.

                "I'm not... really a possessive person or anything. Not outwardly, anyway. But." I take a deep breath and look at him hard. "I want you to be mine for the rest of my life. I want to keep you to myself, where no one else can take you away from me." My words are simple, very straightforward. "That's all it is, really. " I look down at my hands, suddenly extremely nervous because he hasn't said anything. The bed dips and I hear him get up, but I don't dare look.

                "Koushi."

                He's in front of me and his hand is on my chin, pulling my head up to meet his stare. He leans down and before he brushes his lips against mine he says one word.

                "Yes."

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> there's some art i drew from this fic on my art blooooooog at adasellers.tumblr.com if u want


End file.
